On My Myspace
by Kougagurl666
Summary: Harry is being abused at home so he seeks the shelter of the library. While there he finds out that he has a sister, and that none other then Draco Malfoy is having a summer not much better then his. HarryDraco fic M for lemon!
1. ch 1 discovery

I don't own the Harry Potter characters! I swear it!

On My Myspace

Ch.1 discovery

Silently he sat in the corner of his room, doing his best not to make himself noticed by the people who were in the house. Harry's uncle had people over from work and was working on getting them to buy some more drills.

The last time this happened, only about a week ago, he had dropped something and it made a little to much noise. It had resulted in the worst beating Harry had ever gotten. That was one day he didn't want to relive.

Slowly he got up and went to his bedroom door. He listened carefully and could tell that everyone was in the family room, laughing and having a great time. He decided to chance his luck and slowly crept down the stairs. He went out the door and across the front lawn before anyone noticed him.

Before he really thought about it he was walking a few blocks down the street to the park that was there. He walked over to the swing and sat down, thinking.

'Why don't they believe me? This isn't how I want to live any more.'

He looked up and saw a group of people walking across the park towards him; it was Dudley's gang. He got up and walked in the opposite direction, not wanting any conflicts today. He could hear they calling after him, and trying to run but because of their size none of them could run more then 3 steps without needing to stop and take a break.

'Great, now where am I gonna go?' Harry thought, as he continued walking. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was only 6:30, plenty of time to go to the library for a while right? He decided it was safer there anyway and he walked the 3 more blocks needed to get there.

He opened the door to the library a few minutes later and quickly walked towards the back, hoping that no one would be back there. He was unfortunate enough to come across a group of 3 girls sitting in the back, but they were all talking quietly and not bothering him so he decided to let it slide.

He sat in a fluffy chair and looked around for a minute. There was a sign on the wall that said you could hook up a laptop to the jack next to the chair he was sitting in. Within the next few minutes he had signed up for the laptop and sat down to see what he could do.

He played some games for a little while, listening to the group of girls that was near by and finding himself surprised by what one of them was saying.

"Did you ever find your brother?" One of them asked. She was tall and had really dark skin with hair the color of a fire hydrant. The girl she was talking to was kind of short with really light skin and red hair.

"No Madison, I haven't found him yet. I TOLD you that a million times."

"Well SOR-RY Miss. Lilly."

"Did you honestly think that she would have found him in the half hour we were sitting here with her?" The third girl said, which caused Lilly to laugh.

"THANK YOU CASSY!"

The three girls then erupted into a fit of giggles. Harry looked over at them annoyed, didn't they know it's a library for Christ sake. One of the librarians came over and asked Harry if the girls were bothering him with their noise, he politely said that they were and the librarian went over to the girls.

"Would you three shut your mouths?" she said to them in a way that clearly showed she knew them pretty well.

2 of the three girls stopped laughing but the last one, Lilly, was still laughing, louder then before, but her mouth was firmly shut.

"Oh very funny Potter, seriously though you are disturbing people"

"Sorry" the three girls chorused. The librarian seemed to find that to be enough and walked away again.

"Lilly" one of the girls said softly, "What was your Myspace again?"

"Tearsofblood69"

Harry heard this and decided to check it out. My typed in and added the tearsofblood69 afterwards. The site that came up was a bright blue site with lots of pictures. Harry looked closer and saw that you could enlarge some one the pictures on the page and clicked on one that was just this Lilly girl.

'It's not possible,' he thought as he looked closer and saw that the girl's eyes were exactly like his own, and that sitting on the desk next to her was a picture of HIS parents. 'Could she be related to me?'

He decided to find out and made his own account on the site before going back to the page and posting a comment under the picture "Hey there, nice pics but I have one question, who are the people in the picture on the desk?"

He didn't expect an answer until later so he decided to look up some people he knew had access to muggle things and see if they had a Myspace. Soon he had found Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Hannah, and Justin on the site. He entertained himself for a while longer and looked up other people who he knew wouldn't but just wanted to see who he could find.

"Hmm... I wonder…' He thought as he typed in one last person. Draco Malfoy.

He pressed search and up popped one result. He clicked on it and up popped the page. It was a black page with dark green stars all over it. He looked at the picture section and sure enough the face of Draco Malfoy started back at him from the computer screen.

'This is going to take some investigating…'

HPDMHPDMHPDM

So do you like it so far? Please review and tell me if you want me to keep going. I have a bunch of ideas for this story already but its one of those ones that I will just get rid of if people don't like it that much.

In case your wondering, I think I am going to make this a Harry Draco fic, and yes the girl is Harry's sister…


	2. ch 2 answers

Before I start I want to point out a few things. There is only going to be another 2 chapters most like this, it is going to change to real story type thing its not all going to be over Myspace trust me! And the next chapter will take a while to type out so it might be a few days before I get it up for you I will do it as fast as I can though!

ENJOY!

* * *

On My Myspace

Ch. 2 answers

Harry sat patiently waiting for some responses. He had been looking through Draco's page to see what he could find. Some of what he saw there was really disturbing; even though it was coming from someone whom he thought was an enemy.

The first thing he found was an entry in his "blog" that was written over Christmas break the previous year.

_January 1st _

_He came to the house again. I don't want him here any more! My father doesn't believe me when I tell him that his lord is not as good as he thinks, that he would never hurt the family of a follower. Well he is so very wrong. _

_Last night while I was alone in my room the Lord decided he wanted to get to know me a little better. He let himself into the room, which I of course couldn't object to since it IS him, and sat down on my bed. He told me to come over to him so we can talk some and get to be better friends. I sat down and we talked. He told me all about a master plan that he has to kill the headmaster at my school, Dumbledore, and how I am going to be a main part. _

_I don't WANT to Kill Dumbledore._

_That would lead to Harry dying, and he's the last chance we have to survive this war._

_Anyway, after we talked he leaned forward and kissed me. Kissing him is like kissing a snake, I HATE it. Again, I can't do anything because he is him. So I just sat there and let him have his way. I feel so stupid when it happens. He never actually rapes me I will say that, but he has come really close a few times. It's only a matter of time I suppose…_

Harry sat there shocked. He would have never expected Draco Malfoy to be the kind of person to be molested. But, then again, it was Voldemort that was doing it so the guy had a point. He looked at more blog entries that Draco had posted. Most of them were only posted during breaks, though it looked like some were done during a hogsmeade weekend. It looked as if Draco would sneak away from the rest of the people and somehow use a computer. Harry knew Draco didn't care much for rules so god only knows how he managed to do it.

_Just a normal day so far, I saw him walking away with his friends though. I wish I could have friends like his. THEY actually care about him, mine are just there so the all mighty lord doesn't kill them. _

He kept looking and found many more entries. Some not really important and some heart wrenching. Many going into detail about different beatings and amount of pain he has had to go through. It sounded like hell… just like his life.

Harry looked up and saw that the girls had switched place. The one named Lilly was now using the computer. He moved off of Draco's Myspace for a moment to see if she had replied to his message. She had.

**_They are my parents, the people in the picture. Why do you ask? Have you seen them before?_**

Harry replied quickly, **_Yes, I think I have. They died a long time ago though. It's kind of hard to tell with such a small picture though._**

Harry looked at his watch, 7:45. He was going to have to leave soon. He decided to leave Draco one message before he left. He clicked back onto Draco's page and typed slowly.

_**Hello Draco, as I'm assuming your name is as that's what it says. I couldn't help but notice that some of your entries are pretty bad, I am so sorry to read about what happened to you. If I can help in any way feel free to say something to me and I will**_

_**-James**_

He didn't want to use his real name in case he was actually going to say something back to him. He thought this way he might be able to get Draco to talk to him like a real person, and figure out what is really going on in that guys head.

HPDMHPDHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The next morning Harry got up as soon as he could and tried to get to the library. As he was going down the stairs he tripped and stumbled a little bit. He supposed it had something to do with the lack of food that summer and the beatings he had received.

Vernon heard him stumble and came running into the hallway from the kitchen where the family had been eating breakfast. "What the hell is wrong with you boy?" He yelled at Harry, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "Didn't I tell you not to make any unnecessary noises while you are in this house?"

Harry looked at the floor and nodded, it was the best way to get out of anything that was going to happen in this house. "Well I can forgive you for stumbling you clumsy fool, but I wont forgive you for the noises coming from your room all night. You were keeping me awake with your STUPID nightmares."

Harry suddenly remembered his dreams. Normally he couldn't recall a single detail, or maybe he could but the dream was so familiar to him that it didn't make a difference to his waking self any more.

Before Harry registered what was happening he was on the ground being kicked all over the place by his uncle. His cousin, Dudley, heard the commotion and tore himself away from the television to come and help out. Harry was so weak now that he could hardly fight back at all. He stayed there until he saw an opening and was able to dash for the door and make his way out of the house. He kept running until he was outside of the library. Slipping in through a side door he made his way over to the bathroom to look at his face. There was bruises and some cute on it but his uncle had learned to stay away from the face, it was too noticeable.

Right about now Harry wished that he had his wand still. He couldn't forget the day that his uncle snapped it in half with one of the beatings. It had been brutal, and resulted in two parts for the wand instead of one.

After he cleaned himself up as best as he could he went and asked for the computer again. He walked back to the back of the library to the comfy seat he was in before. When he turned the corner he saw that Lilly was sitting in the other chair where her group of friends had been last night but she was alone.

He set up quickly and went to Myspace first off. He looked in the message center; there was one from Lilly and one from Draco.

He clicked on the one from Lilly first, thinking it would be best to wait for Draco's.

_**Yea, they died a long time ago. On my first birthday actually but I never knew them. I never found out anything about them except their names were Lilly and James. That's why I go by Lilly even though it's really my middle name. My real name is Abigail Lillian Potter. What is yours? **_

Harry quickly typed back **_Harry James Potter _**and looked at the message from Draco.

_**Why the hell do you care about what happened to me? It's not like you know who I am or know anything about me. I'm not trying to be mean about it though, for once it really does feel good that someone seems to care. I have one friend, Lilly, who I talk to about it to some degree but I cant tell her everything, there is so much that I have to keep secret because of what I am. Don't take that the wrong way either. **_

_**Yes my name is Draco, but I can't tell my last name. **_

_**And how the hell do you think you would be able to help me with my problem?**_

Harry replied

_**I know what you are going through. I have secrets that I cant tell even my closest friends. My uncle has done stuff… bad stuff that seems pretty close to what happened to you in some of your blog entries. I was just hoping that you would talk to me if you needed to talk to someone; it helps me to talk, even if I am talking to an owl…**_

After Harry sent the message he saw that a little green icon came up next to Draco's name. He was online right now so it wouldn't take much time for him to see it. In about a minute Harry had another message from Draco, as well and another from Lilly, they both said basically the same thing.

_**Do you have an aim name? Mine is lillykins22/dazednconfused33**_

Harry did not have an aim name yet, so he went and created one. Then he wrote back **_greeneyedboi11_**.

Harry looked and saw that Lilly was getting up and handing her computer off to the next person in line so he would talk to her later. He signed into aim and a few minutes saw the name dazednconfused33 send him an instant message.

Dazednconfused33 Hello? Are you there?

Greeneyedboi11 Yea in here, how are you today?

Dazednconfused33 Pretty shitty, how bout yourself?

Greeneyedboi11 same

This was going to be an interesting conversation.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

You like? Remember to review!


	3. ch 3 conversation

I don't own the Harry Potter people!

On My Myspace Ch. 3 conversation

Dazednconfused33 Hello? Are you there?

Greeneyedboi11 Yea in here, how are you today?

Dazednconfused33 Pretty shitty, how bout yourself?

Greeneyedboi11 same

This was going to be an interesting conversation

Dazednconfused33 So, judging by the name you have green eyes huh?

Greeneyedboi11 **laughs** yea I do

Dazednconfused33 That's hot I love green eyes

Greeneyedboi11 Really? But on girl's right? Or no?

Dazednconfused33 Well… idk why I'm telling you this but no not on girls

Greeneyedboi11 So, you're gay?

Dazednconfused33 Yea, is there a problem with that?

Greeneyedboi11 nope not at all

Dazednconfused33 Good

Greeneyedboi11 cuz I am too

Dazednconfused33 really? Well then…

Dazednconfused33 hold on a minute

Harry minimized the IM window with Draco and looked back at the Myspace page. He looked through more of Draco's page to see what he could find. When he looked he saw that there was a new entry on there now.

_July 2nd_

_ The last few days have been nothing but hell. The Lord came to the house again a few days ago. Did I mention that I hate it when he comes over? I swear its like he thinks in just his little fuck toy. He never actually makes me have sex with him, but he did make me suck him off that night. I felt sick afterwards. The only way I don't puke when I do it is I imagine that it is some else… a certain someone who I cant mention a name because I'm not supposed to like him. _

_I'm not SUPPOSED to like any guy as far as my father is concerned. That's why I can't talk to anyone about it. _

_I have talked to Lilly about it though, and she knows the guys real name. It was kind of funny the way she reacted, there is more there then there is supposed to be. Well that's because it's her brother, but she has never met him. _

_I can't help it though. He has beautiful green eyes and the greatest jet-black hair that I have ever seen. Sure it isn't all that tidy like mine is, and mine is the best hair available, but it's still cute. _

_If anyone knew about me liking him I would be killed… literally._

I wonder if he will ever know… but it doesn't really matter if he does or not, he's straight… as far as I know anyway.

Harry checked Draco's IM and saw that he was still gone. He was shocked, who could this guy be that Draco likes? He thought about it and wondered why he had admitted that he was gay to the person who was supposed to be his biggest rival at school.

Harry smiled and thought about the day he really found out that he is gay. It had been Seamus who helped him really understand it. The two of them had a good night together the first night of summer break.

Seamus and Harry had met at the three broomsticks just so they could hang out for a while. Both of them wanted to do regular muggle activities but they met at the three broomsticks anyway since it was a place they both knew where it was.

Well after a few drinks and a couple deep conversations the truth had come out. Harry had had his suspicions before, but never wanted to admit it to himself let alone anyone else. They had fooled around a bit but didn't actually have sex.

Later Harry had wished that they had had sex. At least then his first time wouldn't have been with someone he hated.

Harry looked back at the IM screen and saw that Draco had come back

Dazednconfused33 Ok, I'm back now

Greeneyedboi11 Awesome, where did you go? If you don't mind me asking

Dazednconfused33 I had to re-sign the paper. I'm using the computer at a muggle library

Dazednconfused33 Umm… I mean… a library

Greeneyedboi11 Muggle?

Dazednconfused33 its nothing, just forget about it

Greeneyedboi11 ok I will sorry

Greeneyedboi11 actually, I'm at a library too

Dazednconfused33 Awesome

Dazednconfused33 So, what's your name? The message said James I think, is that really your name?

Greeneyedboi11 Kind of, It's my middle name anyway…

Dazednconfused33 O ok cool.

Dazednconfused33 My middle name is pretty bad….

Greeneyedboi11 come on it cant be that bad

Dazednconfused33 It is, but you don't get to know HA

Greeneyedboi11 fine be like that

Dazednconfused33 I will

Dazednconfused33 Lilly says Hi

Greeneyedboi11 Lilly? She is there?

Dazednconfused33 Yea, she was using the computer at one of the jacks in the back of the library a few minutes ago. She said something about a gorgeous guy with green eyes and black hair being in the back. Do you think I should go look?

Greeneyedboi11 If you want to

Then in dawned on Harry, HE was in the back of a library, and a girl named Lilly had been at a jack not to far away. What if the Lilly he thought is his sister is the same Lilly that Draco knows.

He thought about it. 'If she is Draco's friend… then she is the one he told about the guy he likes. If it's the Lilly that was here then she is my sister. He said that the guy he likes is his friend's brother. What if it's me?'

Dazednconfused33 I kind of do but she seems was to happy about it, it cant be normal

Greeneyedboi11 Well… if you want to go ahead

Dazednconfused33 I will do it later… maybe

Dazednconfused33 Have you seen the new entry on the blog?

Greeneyedboi11 Well yea… so who is the lucky guy who captured your heart?

Dazednconfused33 His name is Harry. It's complicated though

Greeneyedboi11 How so?

Dazednconfused33 He thinks I hate him. I used to but… shit changes you know?

Greeneyedboi11 Yea I know how that goes. The same thing happened to me and this guy I go to school with… that's over but still…

Dazednconfused33 damn, do you like anyone now?

Greeneyedboi11 Well… there is this one guy at school that I think it hot beyond compare. He has great blond hair that he always has perfect and these beautiful gray eyes that seem se… deep. But he always hides it

Dazednconfused33 Wow, sounds like your hooked

Dazednconfused33 I'm pretty much the same with the guy I like.

Right about now Harry started feeling really guilty about what he was doing. Keeping the fact that he was the guy Draco was talking about. He was pretty sure about it now. After all, how many people are named Harry?

Greeneyedboi11 I have something I need to tell you

Dazednconfused33 You're not really gay? Is that it? This was all a prank?

Greeneyedboi11 No that's not it. I AM gay, but I'm not just some random person.

Dazednconfused33 Ok, who are you then?

Greeneyedboi11 Well first off, I think I'm in the same library that you are. Second off, maybe you should go see that guy Lilly was talking about because I think it's me…

Dazednconfused33 you think it's you?

Greeneyedboi11 yea…

Dazednconfused33 I think you're insane

Greeneyedboi11 seriously though, it can't hurt to go look right?

Dazednconfused33 I guess. Why is it so important?

Greeneyedboi11 I want you to know who I am, who I really am.

Dazednconfused33 Why? Who are you really?

Greeneyedboi11 My name is Harry…

After Harry clicked send he was scared. Was it to early to tell him? It probably was but at the same time it wouldn't have done any good if he had gone on letting Draco think he was a random guy. He would find out eventually. And when he did find out, it wouldn't have gone over very well.

He watched the screen and Draco signed off. Harry felt dread, he wasn't going to come talk to him at all. Draco would just leave and pretend like this never happened.

He signed himself off and made to stand up. When he did he saw someone walking towards him quickly. In a matter of seconds he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

You like? It didn't take as long as I thought it would lol. It also looks a lot longer then it is cuz of the IM form. This is going to be the last chapter where the IM form is used a lot. Once in a while it will be used a little but not like this.

I hope you liked! REVIEW!


	4. ch 4 confession

HEY THERE! I am so sorry it took a few days to get this up. It's not that long but I wanted to post something since I had been getting such great reviews. I have been busy SORRY! But now enjoy!

On My Myspace

Ch. 4 confession

Harry and Draco both stood there is shock. How is it that they had both ended up at the same damn place? For Harry it wasn't so shocking, being in a muggle library, but with Draco it was. With all his boasting about pure blood and such, it seemed odd that he would associate himself with muggles.

"What the HELL are you doing here Potter?" Draco snarled. In truth he wasn't angry, he was almost happy to see the green eyed boy, but there had been so much he had told that he shouldn't… He cursed himself silently for not being more cautious about what he told strangers.

"Well MALFOY, I am thinking it's about that same thing you are doing, but then again I could be wrong about that." Harry replied, venom seeping from his words as they came from his mouth.

Draco looked like he was about ready to strangle Harry. He turned to leave but ran right into Lilly and the two of them fell to the floor. Draco stood back up and looked at her as she rolled around on the ground, laughing so hard you would think she was on something.

Lilly got up, trying her best to stop laughing so she could catch her breath, and took Draco's hand and sitting him down in the seat near by. She then drug another chair over and forced Harry to sit in the seat. The two seats were placed so they were facing each other and she pulled over a third one, placing it so that it is evenly spaced between the two chairs but not in the middle of them, and sat down in it herself.

"Well now, I must say this is an odd confrontation, but not for you for me"

The boys both looked at her like she was insane. "What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked her.

"Well… I have my best friend, and my brother whom I have never met before this second, staring at each other, both pretending to be mad but I can tell you are both undressing each other with your eyes." Lilly smirked as the other two looked away and blushed. "See, I told you it was worse for me"

"Fine, if you say so. It's still pretty strange for us too." Harry said, and to his surprise Draco nodded in agreement.

"Well make it less strange for yourselves and admit that as strange as it was to somehow find each other online and in the same library it will help the fact that you were both pining over each other from the get go."

"What the hell makes you think I was pining over him?" Harry asked. It was the truth, of course, but he still wanted to know how she knew.

"Well, you know how they say twins have a strange connection with each other. I can totally feel what you do but only when it is REALLY intense. I don't actually FEEL it, but I know that you are."

"Then how come I have never felt you emotions?" Harry asked.

"You have, you just didn't notice they were mine because of the whole Voldemort thing."

Harry started at her in shock then turned to Draco. "Did you tell her about all that?"

Draco just nodded and smirked, "I didn't know you were related when I did that though. I have known Lilly for a few years now but I never really put it together. Then one day she heard me actually say your last name and she put it together. SHE knew she was looking for a long lost twin brother but I didn't so…"

"Right…" Harry said.

Lilly smiled and stood up. "Well I will leave you two to talk this out. I expect something to have happened when I get back. I'm gonna go over to the store and pick up some food for the house, be back in half an hour!" And with that she walked right out of the library and to her car.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, neither of them wanting to say anything before the other. 10 minutes later Draco sighed and moved so his head was in his hands. He sat like that for another 3 or 4 seconds before he said softly, "I told you things that I never told anyone else. I do want to know one thing. Why did you tell me who you are? You could have had me going on forever, telling you all my deep dark secrets and I would have never known"

"Do you really think that about me?" Harry asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Think what?" Draco asked, looking up again.

"That I am the kind of person who would do that. I don't want to hurt people, and if anything happened and you found out you would have been hurt, a lot. Not only because you told the one person you shouldn't be talking to all your secrets, but also because you were played for a fool. You may not think so, or want to admit it, but it's true. It would be for me anyway."

Draco just looked at him, not sure what to say.

"I don't know how you really feel about me. Maybe it was all some kind of joke or something and I don't care. I like you Draco and I have for quite a while." Harry said, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

Draco stood in shock as he watched Harry get up and start to talk away. He may be stubborn sometimes but he knew when he had to make his move. He knew when he wasn't going to get another chance. Before Harry got to far away he stood up and went after him.

Just as Harry got to the door Draco grabbed his arm and spun him around. "I don't know what you really think about me, but I'm not the kind of person to say stuff that I don't mean. I really do like you Harry."

Lilly walked back into the library just in time to see Harry pull Draco against himself and kiss him in a way that could only be described as love.

If only the two of them would admit it.


	5. ch 5 confrontation

On my Myspace

Ch. 5 confrontation

The two boys broke apart when they heard laughing behind them. They turned and saw that Lilly was standing behind them with a big smile on her face. "I knew it would work. Just so you know I never really left."

Harry looked at Lilly with curiosity. How did she know? And was she really his sister?

Lilly, of course, noticed this and went over to the buys. "Come on, lets go get some grub and we can talk. I know Harry has questions." She walked out of the library and to her little car that was parked in the parking lot. Harry and Draco followed after only a second's hesitation.

Lilly started the car while Harry and Draco both climbed into the back seat. Lilly noticed this also but didn't comment on it. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove a few blocks away to a small café that sold drinks and different sandwiches.

Lilly pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. Harry and Draco followed her without a word. They walked into the café and instantly regretted it.

"Well, if it isn't my little cousin, Harry potter!" a voice called from off to the side. Harry turned and saw that Dudley was sitting at a large table with a bunch of his big friends. "What re you doing here? You are supposed to be in your room."

Harry was just going to ignore it but Lilly couldn't keep her mouth shut. "What the hell does it matter to you? He's not doing a damn thing wrong!"

Dudley got up and waddled over to the three of them, glaring daggers at Lilly on his way over. "Keep out of this Evans! I am not talking to you!"

"Well I'm talking to you so you are just going to have to deal with it. Or are you to stupid to be able to talk to two people at once?"

The two of them continued bickering while Harry looked back and forth between them. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately… I was the one girl that wasn't scared into going on a date with the elephant over there." Lilly replied.

"Well that's probably good, as he's my cousin."

Lilly stopped in the middle of the retort she was throwing back at Dudley. She looked at Harry with a look of horror on her face.

She started to say something but was interrupted by Dudley, "back to you potter. Why the hell are you here? You aren't supposed to leave the house! Let alone talk to people! You can't let people know what you are."

This caused Draco to laugh and brought the attention to him for the first time. Dudley looked him up and down, wondering why a guy like that would be hanging out with his cousin. He was already confused as to why Lilly was with him.

"What he is? You mean the fact that he's a wizard?" Draco asked, which caused Dudley to go deathly pale. "I'll take that as a yes. Well just so you know, I am one too. Id you are going to mess with Harry, no matter who you are, you are going to mess with me. I will not allow someone to talk to my boyfriend like that!"

Dudley was to scared to notice the "boyfriend" but Harry and Lilly weren't. Harry blushed and Lilly smiled.

"Just so you know, it doesn't matter if he is supposed to leave your house or not. He's not going back there anyway, he's staying with me from now on," Lilly said as she turned to go and get the food. Hoping to end this little confrontation.

"He can't stay with you! He has to be with a blood relative or he's not safe!" Dudley retorted, feeling smug about himself.

Lilly smirked. "Well no one has a stronger bond then a person and his twin so I dare say he will be safe with me." It took a minute for the words to sink in for Dudley. He just looked at Lilly, completely confused but she ignored it and went to get the food. She ordered it to go and her, Harry, and Draco ate it in the car on the way to Harry's house.

"I was serious when I said that you are staying with me from now on Harry. No you don't have a choice, not hat I really expect you to turn down the offer."

"So that was you cousin?" Draco asked Harry, who just nodded.

"Umm… Harry I have no clue where you live where am I supposed to go?"

Harry laughed and directed Lilly to Dursley's house. A few minutes later Lilly pulled into the driveway of number 4 and looked at the two in the backseat. She suddenly remembered what Draco had said and started laughing. Harry looked at her strangely and got out of the car to go get his stuff.

When he walked to the house Draco raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about what you said at the café. About Harry being your boyfriend."

For the first time in her life she saw the great Draco Malfoy blush.

"Well… I don't really know but it doesn't matter. I can only hope…" Draco trailed off when he saw the look of horror on Lilly's face. Lilly got out of the car and headed to the door of the house, Draco right behind her.

She didn't even knock before she opened the door and followed her gut to where she needed to go. She went up the to second floor and opened a door on her right. When she did she saw that Harry was on the ground with a bloody nose, a large man standing over him as if ready to beat him some more.

Lilly took 2 steps and stood between them, blocking Harry from the mans wrath, as Draco rushed over to Harry to see if he is all right.

"Get the hell out of my way girl, do not inter fear!"

"I will damn well inter fear! I will not let you treat my brother like this!"

Lilly was angry. She couldn't stand the fact that Harry was treated so badly. Vernon tried to retort but started clawing at his neck, not breathing. Lilly was using powers that she didn't even know she had.

A minute later Vernon Dursley was slumped on the ground unconscious.

Draco and Harry were both shocked. Lilly had just used magic, wand-less magic.

"Is he dead?" Draco asked quietly.

"No," Lilly replied. "Just unconscious. Come on Harry get your stuff and let's get out of here, before I really do kill him."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

SORRY that it took so long to update I was busy again! I know its kind of short but it seemed like a good place to stop. I only have 2 more weeks of school left so then I will have plenty of time to work and I will have a nice long chapter for you I promise!

IF YOU LIKE THEN REVIEW!


	6. short story not a chapter sorry

Hey there guys! I know I havent updated lately and I am so sorry! I have been busy but school is out now and I promise to work on the story a lot. I will work on it right after I finish posting this actually.

This is a short story that I wrote a few days ago. I would really apreciate it if you were to read it and comment on it and tell me what you think. I will update with a real chapter soon I promise!

**True Strength**

I walked down the street, pulling my sweater around myself tightly. I was cold and the rain was starting to fall, as I had expected it to. As I was still a few blocks away from his house when the rain broke and fell hard I figured it wouldn't make a difference and I just walked.

I walked, cherishing the feeling of the rain prickling my skin as it hit. It brought comfort to me in a hard time, and helped hide the tears running down my face. The more I walked, the more I hurt. I was getting closer and closer to the end of a part of my life that I thought would never end but had to. I knew what I wanted with my life and what I wanted was much more then I could get right then.

I finally reached the front door and I knocked. A few seconds later the door flew open and he was standing there, a look of furry already etched into his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at me as he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door. I winced when he grabbed my arm but just went with it anyway. It would all be over soon…

He pulled me through the house by my arm and up to his room. I think he was the only one home but I'm still not sure. He slammed the door and started yelling at me but I wasn't listening, I was concentrating on what was happening. I knew that all to soon it would change from verbal to physical and I had to be ready.

How I longed for the days where he would at least pretend like he cared.

A minute later, as I had predicted, I was knocked to the floor by a fist flying through the air and contacting with the side of my head. I stayed on the floor, fighting back tears, as he continued to hit me. A punch here and a kick there, it hurt but I knew it wouldn't hurt for long. I whimpered quietly when he kicked my roughly in the gut, which just made him more furious then before. I wanted to make him stop but I was to scared of what would happen if it didn't work. There was only one thing to do now, and I knew it.

I slowly slid my hand into the pocket of my sweater and curled my fingers around the cold metal that was in there. It was the only way to stop this now.

He stopped for a second to catch his breath and I knew it had to be then or it wouldn't happen at all. I stood up, fighting back more tears, and looked at him dead in the eye. He looked at me as if he were confused and pissed all in one expression but I just smiled.

I whispered, "I loved you, I'm so sorry" and pulled the gun out of my pocket. He looked at me for a second before I pulled the trigger. He was dead before he hit the floor.

That is where I stood, shaking and working out what I had just done, and what to do next. I watched his blood run in every direction, staining the carpet a deep crimson in the process. I don't know how long I stood there watching the blood but I was pulled out of my daze by the sound of sirens outside. Someone had heard the gunshot.

Silently I thanked any god that was currently listening. "Thank you for giving me the strength to do what is right," I whispered to myself. "There is only so much a girl can take."

I could hear the police getting closer and I knew that I only had a few precious moments left before I had to end it. Before I had to make my final decision. I thought about how he had treated me and how no one believed me when I said so. I thought about the people back home who were to busy with their own life to miss me at all. Suddenly the decision was so simple it was astonishing that it had taken me so long to think of it.

Tears still running down my face I slowly brought the gun to my head and rested the barrel against my temple, waiting for just the right moment.

The last thing I remember is a cop opening to bedroom door and freezing. His eyes darted from me to the gun in my hand to his dead body with the blood soaking into the carpet and back to me. I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear it, "I loved him" and pulled the trigger, ending my own life.

I woke up sweating from my dream. It only took a few seconds to calm down enough to think and make my decision.

I climbed out of my bed and pulled on some clothes, the same ones I had seen myself wearing in the dream. I walked to my father's room as quietly as I could and opened the door. He was passed out on his bed, an empty whiskey bottle on the floor next to him. I walked to the other side of the room and rummaged through the bottom drawer of his dresser. I knew it was in there; it was only a matter of finding it.

A few seconds later I pulled out his gun, along with 2 bullets, and loaded it. I made sure he was still sleeping before walking out of the room. I put the gun in my pocket as I walked out of the house. I started walking and noticed that it was going to rain soon. I walked and walked, hoping that maybe in my next life I would be able to do what I really wanted to. Maybe next time it wouldn't turn out like shit.

I walked down the street, pulling my sweater around myself tightly. I was cold and the rain was starting to fall, as I had expected it to. As I was still a few blocks away from his house when the rain broke and fell hard I figured it wouldn't make a difference and I just walked.


	7. Ch 6 repercussions

On My Myspace

Ch. 6 repercussions

Harry and Draco put everything into the car as fast as they could before Lilly went outside and drove them all to her house. It took about 20 minutes to get to Lilly's house but as soon as they got there they saw a man standing outside with short brown hair and muddy clothes on, he had been working in the garden.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you for a minute," Lilly said quickly, giving the boys a look that clearly told them to stay there until she came back. She walked with her father into the house and said "I need someone to stay with us for a while."

Her dad instantly started shaking his head, "those boys are not staying with us I'm sorry. I won't allow it." He was not in a mood to argue but clearly Lilly way.

"But dad, its only ONE of those boys and you really don't have to worry about anything happening between us."

"Oh really," he asked, taking a look out the window and watching the two boys who were just sitting in the car waiting. "Why not?"

"Well first off he's gay so he likes guys. And second off…" she hesitated for a second. She knew that her father didn't know anything about wizard world or that she had any living relatives. "He's my twin brother."

Her dad was shocked to head that she had a twin brother, more so that she had managed to find him and get him to the house without him ever knowing anything about it. "How do you know this? How did you find him?"

"I know because I can just…. Feel it. I found him on Myspace the other day. Well actually he found me through a friend of his site…" Lilly stood and smiled at her father, hoping that he would give in. She had to admit, it was pretty stupid of her to say that Harry could stay with her without asking but she knew that she could win in the end.

"Fine he can stay," her father said as he sighed and went into the backyard to work on the flowers that were back there. Lilly smiled and went out front to help Harry get his stuff out of the car and into the guest room of the house.

"So who was that?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"My dad." Lilly replied simply. Harry looked at her confused for a second before she noticed what she had said. "I have lived with him since I was 3. He adopted me after he saw me standing outside the orphanage a few times in a row. I guess he felt sorry for me or something… but it doesn't really matter."

"Well that's good, at least your childhood wasn't a complete waste like mine was." Harry said softly as he sat down on his bed. Draco sat down next to him and gave him a hug before standing up again.

"Sorry but I have to go, I have been gone long enough for today and my dad might get suspicious of something if I'm not back in time for the meeting." Then he was gone.

"What meeting is he talking about do you know?" Lilly asked her brother. She knew that Draco was often going off to meetings and missions but she never knew what they were for.

Harry sat and looked around the room before responding, "I think it has something to do with Voldemort but I can't be sure…" He looked up at Lilly and saw that she was looking at him with concern.

"He's the one who killed mum and dad right?" she asked him quietly. He nodded without saying a word. "They loved you more you know." Lilly said suddenly. Harry looked at her with a surprised expression.

"What makes you say that?"

"They kept you and put me p for adoption. You knew them more then I did. They didn't even tell anyone that I existed as far as I know," Lilly said as she started to walk towards the door of the room. "I'll be in my room if you need me, you should probably unpack and get situated," she said to him right before she left.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco slowly walked up to him house, dreading his destination but knowing that he had no choice in the matter. He reached the front door of the manner and pushed lightly so that it would swing open. He stepped through he door and prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

As soon as he was clear of the door it slammed closed and his father walked out of a room to the side, many death eaters following behind him.

"Well Draco, how nice for you to return. Just in time for our master to arrive but I must say you are cutting it rather close."

Draco bowed his head and muttered, "so sorry father."

"Never mind that Draco. You are to be given a new mission today, something that only a few people know can happen. It will be explained further soon have no worries."

Draco looked up just as his father turned and walked back to the room that he came from. As soon as all the other death eaters were in the room Draco followed obediently.

Once everyone was settled in the room they sat quietly and waited for their lord to make his appearance. Within a few minutes they were all face to face with lord Voldemort.

"Hello my loyal followers. I do not have much time, as there are issues that I need to resolve with some of my other people. So I will make this short and to the point." He stopped talking and turned to look at Draco. Their eyes met and Draco suddenly got very scared of what he was going to have to do next.

"Your job is to kill a girl by the name of Abigail Lillian Potter. She is Harry Potter's twin sister. As of right now I am not sure exactly where she is but I know she is somewhere. That is another part of your job. Find her and kill her. No one knows she is alive, not even Harry Potter himself so it may be difficult to find her but I know you can do it."

Draco looked at him in shock. 'He wants me to kill Lilly?' He thought. The shock was showing on his face but Voldemort brushed it off as being surprised that there was another Potter. "Sir," Draco said slowly. "If Harry doesn't even know what she exists then what is the point in killing her?"

Voldemort looked furious "How dare you question me! I know what I am doing, as you do not, just do it or you will regret it." Draco looked down at the floor and nodded, sorry for asking such a thing. "You know what this means though Draco?" Draco looked up at Voldemort again, confused. "You have to be punished now, for speaking out against me."

Before Draco could say anything else he was hit with "crucio" and was twisting on the floor in agony while the rest of the death eaters just watched, small smiles on their faces because they were glad it wasn't them.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry had just finished unpacking his trunk when he could feel something pulling at the back of his mind. Something was wrong and he needed to find out what. He ran over to Lilly's room and saw that she was sitting on her bed reading a book, completely safe.

"What's up Harry?" She asked with a look of concern. She could tell that he was really upset about something.

"Something's wrong, very wrong and I have to figure out what it is."

Harry ran back to his room and pulled out a small mirror. It was a mirror that he had ordered from one of the many advertisements that he saw in the daily prophet. All you had to do was think really hard about someone and say their name and you could see them in the mirror. He knew he didn't have much time, not only was it an urgent situation but the mirror would only show a person for a total of 2 minutes for each day. It was set like that so that people can't use it to spy on others for to long.

He started saying names of people that he knew to the mirror, trying to figure out who was hurt. He went through a few dozen names within about 30 seconds and found out that they were all fine. Finally he said "Draco Malfoy" and saw, to his horror that Draco was on the floor twitching and screaming as if he were in great pain.

He heard an "oh my god" behind him and saw Lilly standing behind him watching Draco on the floor. As they were watching they saw Draco stop twitching and sit up. Harry pulled back in the image so that he could see more of where Draco was and he saw a bunch of death eaters filing out of the room.

"I knew the meeting had something to do with Voldemort…" Harry said but was cut off when he saw Lilly run back to her room. "What are you doing?" he asked her when she grabbed her car keys and started towards the front door.

"Going to get him, he can't live there any more, it's not safe for him."

"How do you plan on getting him out though?" Harry said when he caught up to her and stopped her from going out the door. "You can't just walk up to the house and take him. Voldemort could still be there and if he is this will take planning. We will help him but we have to think about it first. And we have to make sure he WANTS to be helped before we march in there and risk suicide."

Lilly stopped and looked at Harry. As much as she knew he was right she didn't want to admit it. "Fine, what do you have planed?" she asked, hoping that he had a plan.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry and Lilly waited outside of Malfoy Manner until almost all of the lights were out. Harry could see that only one was left on, that would have to be good enough.

"You sure you know where you are going?" Harry asked Lilly as they snuck towards the large house.

"Yes Harry, He IS my best friend, I've been in there before. I just didn't have to sneak in or worry about getting cursed since no one was there…"

"Well that makes me feel tons batter," Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

They walked up to the front door and Harry unlocked it with a simple charm and they went in. "Remember that if anyone shows up you are going to go ahead, I will handle them until you can talk to Draco." Lilly sighed and nodded; they had gone over the plan a million times on the way there and she knew damn well what they were doing.

"If were lucky we wont have to deal with any of that stuff." She said softly. "Is sure hope everyone is sleeping…"

"It was way to easy to get in here, something is not right." Harry said quietly.

"You are right, it was to easy. Did you really think that you would make it into my home undetected Potter?" Harry turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy standing behind him. Harry didn't waste any time and he shot a spell at Malfoy which started a duel right there in the hallway.

Lilly took that as her cue to go find Draco. She turned and ran in the direction that she knew his room was. As she got closer she felt something coming from the room. She saw the door at the end of the hall and knew that was it. There was light coming out from under the door and she could hear voices in there but she didn't stop and she barged into the room and came face to face with Lord Voldemort.

She stood there and looked from Voldemort to Draco. They were both sitting on the bed really close and Lilly knew what would have happened if she hadn't barged in on them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here? And who the hell are you?" Voldemort asked as he stood up and advanced on Lilly.

"I came to get Draco. I wont let you touch him again." Lilly said through gritted teeth.

"I see… but you still didn't tell me who you are."

Lilly looked at Draco and tried to tell him to leave but he wouldn't go anywhere. "Does it really matter who I am?"

Voldemort laughed, "probably not. I see that you don't even have a wand with you. What were you planning on doing once you found him? Walk?"

Lilly smirked and concentrated on her powers. Seconds later the room was being engulfed with flames, Voldemort in the middle of it all. She could hear him screaming as the flames licked at him skin and she ran through them to where Draco was standing.

"You can come with me now or I will leave without you. It is all up to you though, stay with him or leave him and come with Harry and me. I'm sorry but you cant have both."

Draco didn't hesitate as he ran after Lilly, finally happy for getting away from that horrid man.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

WELL that chapter is done I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update, I got hooked into rebuilding my back deck with my dad and it took longer then expected…

As for the thing that is posted before this, the short story, if you were confused about it that is not my fault at all. It is no ones fault but yourself since I pointed out right before it that it was a short story and not part of the big story. It said it like 3 different times that it was just a short story and had nothing to do with my story at all.

I am not taking it down, I want to wait and see if anyone will have enough brains to read the beginning part and know that it doesn't have to do with the big story at all. Wonder if that will happen or not… I don't know.

One last thing before I go, I ahve another Harry potter story on here called Bonds of Blood, would you please go and read that one and tell me what you think?

Well anyway I hope you liked the chapter so please review!


	8. ch 7 muggles

On My Myspace

Ch. 7 Muggles

Vernon Dursley had woken up with a splitting headache after that girl who was with Harry had knocked him out. 'Who was that girl? Why did you say Harry is her brother?'

Vernon shook his head as he got up and walked out of the room. As he walked he noticed that everything that was in the room was gone. He knew he wasn't going to see Harry again and he really didn't care.

He walked down to the kitchen and saw that Petunia had just gotten home.

"Vernon! What happened?" she yelled when she saw Vernon walk into the room. She went over to him and had him sit down. After some fussing she held up a mirror so that he could see his neck. There were purple bruises all around it and they looked like they hurt.

"Harry came to the house with 2 people from his school. They took him somewhere. One of them said she is his sister… twin sister actually." He explained at his wife held some ice up to his neck so that it would not swell at all.

Petunia was strangely quiet for a few minutes before she said, "She said she is his twin sister? What did she look like?"

Vernon was pretty taken aback at the question but described her anyway. "She was average height with long red hair, really pale skin, and green eyes. I guess you could say she looked just like your sister Lilly."

Petunia looked shocked and sat down so she would not fall. Somehow the little girl was alive, and she knew how to use magic? "What is it hun?" Vernon took his wife's hand and looked at her with concern.

"She's supposed to be dead. She wasn't supposed to be able to live through the binding of her magic."

"Binding? She seemed to have some magic left when she was here"

"Well not so much of binding as, taking and sharing." Petunia said with a small laugh. She could tell that her husband was still confused so she explained more. "My sister told me that when the twins were born there was some sort of prophecy about one of them being able to defeat a dark lord. In order for one of them to do that he or she needed the powers from both of the twins. So they somehow transferred Abigail's powers to Harry. It was done early on their first birthday, that night is when Lilly and James were attacked. I was told that she was dead…"

A few days later Vernon woke up to loud banging on the front door. He stumbled out of bed and went to the door. He opened it and saw 3 people standing there looking very angry.

"What can I do for you?" He asked them. He recognized them from before. They were for Harry he knew it.

"Where is he?" one of them said. He was the one with the strange eye that he had seen at the train station before.

"I can assure you I don't know. He left on his own accord with 2 people. A guy and a girl." Vernon said quickly, not wanting to get any of them angry.

"Lets go in and sit down and talk about it," one of them offered and Vernon felt he had no choice but to let them in the house. Vernon led the way into the house and showed where they could sit down. He would have offered them a drink or something but he wanted these people out of the house as soon as possible. "My name is Remus Lupin, this is Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody." (Sorry if I spelled any of the names wrong….) Each person nodded in turn as he or she was introduced. "We are here because it has been a few days since we heard anything from Harry. We told you before that we would do this if he didn't contact us so here we are."

"Well I don't know where he went. He was taken away by 2 people, a girl and a guy, he left on his own will as far as I know."

"What do you mean he left?" Moody growled from across the room. "You were supposed to be taking care of him, how do you know he's not hurt right now from who took him. How do you know they were death eaters trying to get him under their control!"

"Now Moody maybe we should let his explain more," Tonks said quietly trying to calm down the ex auror. "What did the people look like that took him?"

"It was Abigail who he went with," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned and saw that Petunia had come into the room. "He went with his sister, Abigail."

"What are you talking about? He doesn't HAVE a sister," Moody said and Tonks nodded in agreement.

Remus, however, looked at petunia shocked. "How? She is supposed to be dead…"

Petunia looked at Remus and smiled, "yes I know she is. But it was her believe me, it had to have been. You see Vernon's neck?" Remus nodded. "She did that without even having a wand."

"Do you know where she is living right now?" Remus asked Petunia, who went to retrieve a phone book.

"Dudley said something about her still using the name Evans for some reason. He ran into them a few days ago when they were getting some food," she said while she flipped through the phone book that she had just pulled out from the closet. "It says in here that there is A Raymond Evans living on center in the next town… that could be her. There isn't any other Evans listed…"

Remus walked over to where she was standing and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of his pocket to write down the address. "I sure hope it's the right house, if not it could be a lot of work to find him. Do you know who the other person was that was with them?"

Vernon spoke up from his chair, "I don't know his name but he had blonde hair and silvery eyes."

"Malfoy…" Moody growled. "It HAS to be Malfoy. No one else would look like that."

"So that means that he didn't want to go with, he would never want to go with Malfoy anywhere," Tonks added. The others all nodded in agreement, trying to think of what to do about it.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Lilly and Draco were sitting next to the bed that Harry was sleeping in when that conversation happened. It had been three days since they saved Draco from the clutches of Voldemort and Harry still hadn't woken up.

Lilly looked at Draco and saw that the teen had tears slowly running down his cheeks and that he was close to passing out himself. "Draco…" she said softly, breaking his from his daze. "Maybe you should go to sleep. You look like you need it pretty bad. I promise I will wake you as soon as Harry wakes up."

Draco glared at her for suggesting it. "You haven't slept any more then I have but I don't see you running for the blankets. I'm not going anywhere until I know he is going to be ok." Lilly just sighed and looked back at her brother, thinking about how it happened and why he wouldn't wake up.

FLASHBACK

Lilly and Draco were running as fast as they could back to where Harry had been left in his duel with Lucius. They rounded a corner and saw that there were not about 6 death eaters all fighting Harry. He was backed up into a corner and had somehow erected a protective barrier around himself for the time being but it would only hold for so long.

"Come now little Potter," Lucius said softly. "Do you really think that you will be able to beat all of us by yourself? I highly doubt it."

Harry looked up at Lucius and glared at him, concentrating on keeping his barrier up. He looked past all of the death eaters and saw that Lilly and Draco were standing there, slowly inching their way closer to the enemies. "Fine, "Lucius said. "Everyone use stunning on 3. One. Two. Three!"

Each of the six death eaters surrounding Harry sent off a stunning spell at the same time and they broke the barrier. Lucius sent a killing curse as soon and the barrier was down, and it was almost at its target when he heard someone scream behind him.

When Lilly saw what was happening she knew that she had to stop the spell no matter what she had to do. She screamed and tapped into every power that she had and a bright pink light shot out of her and combined with the green of the curse. The curse hit Harry and then instantly flames that slot out from Lilly again surrounded everyone there, forcing them all to back up from Harry and leave room for Lilly to get to him. NO matter what spells they tried they could not get the flames to die down and could get through them. She ran over to Harry, Draco right behind her, and sat down next to him.

He was still alive but barely. Somehow her magic had stopped the killing curse from actually killing him but it still did a lot of damage. "Harry," she whispered trying to get him to wake up.

"Lilly you have to help him," Draco said as he kneeled down next to her. He had tears streaming down his face already. He knew what the curse was supposed to do and he knew that it was his father that cast it and he would never be able to live with himself if he knew that his father was the one that killed Harry. "Come on Lilly you can do it. You have to at least try to do it."

Lilly looked from Draco to Harry and back to Draco before nodding her head and closing her eyes, concentrating hard on healing Harry. She opened her eyes again and saw that nothing had happened. Harry was having trouble breathing and turning purple. Something had happened to his lungs and if she didn't heal him he would suffocate. She tried again, this time using her power and the power of their twin bond. She was giving some of her power and strength to her brother, hoping that it would help him.

Her body started to glow with a slight pink light. Some of it moved slowly from her to her brother and turned a deep gold before going into his body. Lilly opened her eyes again and saw that Harry was getting his color back and that everything that had looked wrong on his looked like it was better. She could feel that he was going to be ok, he just needed some rest.

She looked at Draco and smiled "He's gonna be ok now I promise."

Draco nodded, unable to say anything, and helped Lilly get Harry out of the house and away from the wards that were on it to block aparation. As soon as they could they left that horrid place, never to return.

END FLASHBACK

Lilly looked at the clock, it read 11:37 p.m. She knew that if she didn't get Draco to go to sleep soon he would just collapse. He was wrong when he said that she hadn't slept at all, because she had. It may have only been for a few hours total but she still slept. He hadn't slept at ALL.

She opened her mouth to tell Draco to go to sleep but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She exchanged curious glances with Draco and got up to answer the door. She opened the door and saw three people standing there. One of them she had seen pictures of, but he was much younger in the pictures.

"Hello, I am Remus Lupin. I am looking for an Abigail Evans, are you her?"

Lilly looked at him in shock, what the hell was going on here? She knew this was not anything good…

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Well another chapter done… I hope you like it! I probably won't update for about a week because I am working at a hotdog stand for the week and I will need time to replenish when I'm done… In the past 2 days I have easily sold about 2000 hotdogs… they smell really bad… lol

Not only that but now that I have the chapters caught up with my other story I will be working on that one too. So I will be alternating on which one I update. I will try my best to get then done as fast as I can.

SO NOW REVIEW!


	9. ch 8 godfather

On My Myspace

Ch. 8 godfather

"What do you want with her?" She asked him, eyeing the two people standing behind him. She knew that name was familiar… but where did she know it from exactly?

"We were told that she had someone with her that we are concerned about. A Harry Potter." Lupin answered calmly.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" Lilly asked him.

Moody laughed, "You have to hand it to her Remus. She knows what she's doing when it comes to talking to strange people."

"Who the hell are you?" Lilly asked him with a look of disgust on her face.

"I am Alastor Moody. This is Nymphadora Tonks."

"But don't call her Nymphadora," Lupin added with a smile. "She hates the name."

"Fine, whatever, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked, clearly not liking random people showing up at her house.

"We came to get Harry." Tonks said from behind Remus.

"No shit, but why do you want him? He's perfectly fine here."

"How do we know YOU are who you say you are? How are we supposed to know that he actually is fine here," Lupin said, trying to be smart.

Lilly laughed, "I never said that I was anybody. That is all you assuming that I am this Abigail Evans person you were looking for." Lilly laughed again and told them to come in and sit down, that she would be right back.

She ran upstairs and went to Harry's room. Draco was still sitting there next to the bed watching Harry sleep.

"Draco!" Lilly said to snap him out of his trance. "Remus Lupin, which side is he on?"

Draco looked confused and said, "He's in the Order no doubt about it. Why?"

"He's here…" Lilly said. She then went to her room and pulled out a small book that she kept in the back of her dresser. It was a worn diary with the name "Lilly Evans" written on the front cover. She opened it and shuffled through the pages to where she saw the name. It said that Remus was her dad's friend and that he was her godfather, but they weren't going to tell anyone.

Lilly put the book back and stood up to go back downstairs. She knew that the name sounded familiar and now she knew how. This guy who was here for Harry was a friend of her father and her godfather. 'That's right,' she thought. 'He's my godfather and some other dude, Sirius, is Harry's…'

She went back down stairs and told Lupin that Harry was upstairs, "But he's still sleeping from a few nights ago so please just leave him alone for now."

"What do you mean still asleep? Did he get hurt?" Tonks asked with concern. She looked at the ceiling as if she could see through it.

"He did get hurt, but he's fine he just needs rest now." Lilly answered as she sat down across from the three of them and told them about going to rescue Draco.

"But how is that possible?" Remus asked. "You shouldn't have any magic left in you. You shouldn't even be alive right now."

"There are a lot of things going on the shouldn't be. You need to learn to just live with it and not dwell on what should have been."

For the first time Remus stopped and really looked at Abigail. She looked exactly like her mother, right down to the green eyes. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that they were the same exact person. They even had the same temper, which Remus noticed coming out a few times in what she was saying.

"Why were you trying to save Draco?" Tonks asked. "I thought that Harry and Draco hated each other. "

"Well you thought wrong," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see that Draco was standing in the doorway with what looked like tear stains on his cheeks. He looked at Lilly and said, "He's awake."

Lilly didn't waste any time before she jumped up and ran up to where her brother was. She opened the door and saw that he was sitting up in the bed with a smile on his face as if nothing had happened.

"Well Lilly, Who would have known that you had all that power in you?"

Lilly laughed and went over to give her brother a hug. She sat up and asked him how he felt. Just before he answered the door opened again and the other 4 people walked into the room.

"Hello Harry, how you feeling?" Lupin asked him with a smile. Harry just laughed and said that he feels fine.

"I think we should take him to St. Mungos and get him checked out," Moody said from the doorway.

"St. Mungos?" Lilly asked the room and they all looked at her like she should know what the hell it was.

"It's a hospital for magical folk," Draco said with a smirk. "Which means that you don't need to know about it so pretend like you don't."

"Wait if its magic folk does that mean that I can't go with?"

"Normally yes but you are not just going to stay here. Voldemort saw you there and he knows who you are now so you are not going to be here by yourself," Harry said simply.

Moody sighed and said, "Fine she can come with but don't tell anyone that she's a muggle!"

"Is she?" Draco asked Moody. "I mean is she really a muggle? She can use some magic… muggles can't use any."

"Whatever we will talk about it later," Lupin said as he grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the bed so that they could all go to the hospital to make sure that he was ok.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

That's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry its so short but yea… I didn't want to make it any longer because it would get boring. I have some stuff planned for once they get back to school but I need something for summer still so… if you have any ideas feel free to share!

REVIEW!


	10. ch 9 birthday

On My Myspace

Ch. 9 birthday

The morning of Harry and Lilly's birthday started with both of them waking up at the same time and jumping out of bed to go wish the other a happy birthday. They met in the hallway between their bedrooms and gave each other a giant hug while laughing insanely.

The laughter woke up Draco and Lilly's dad so they decided to go out to a birthday breakfast. Lilly walked outside of the house and stopped dead in her tracks. In the middle of the driveway was a shiny new car with a giant bow on top of it. She stood there in silence and 3 seconds later there was a set of keys dangling in front of her face being held up by her father.

"Now that you can legally drive I decided to give you a better car. I hope you don't mind."

Lilly laughed and gave him a big hug before running and getting into the car. She had it turned on in seconds and was really excited about being able to drive legally now.

"So you mean to tell me that the past few months that I have been riding around with you in that car weren't even legal?" Draco said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Technically its still not legal until she goes and takes her test," Harry said and then laughed at the look on Draco's face. They all got in the car and Lilly drove them to the small restaurant across town to eat.

"Well since now I'm 17 I can go get my license too, just a different kind of license," Harry announced on the way home after breakfast. Draco laughed at him for being so young that he was just now getting his license.

"I got mine ages ago."

"That's Bull Draco and you know it," Lilly said with a smirk. "You just turned 17 beginning on June." Draco glared at her but dropped it soon after.

The 4 of them stopped on the way home so that Lilly could get her drivers license. It was a painless 10-minute drive around town and then she was done.

"So now that Lilly has her license I vote we go and get Harry his," Draco suggested.

Harry looked at Lilly and then at her dad and said. "I think we should wait a little bit, I'm sure everyone is trying to get their license first thing in the morning so there is no reason to go right now."

Draco was really confused but didn't press the matter any further.

Later that day when Lilly was in her room talking to a friend of hers Harry filled Draco in on the plans. "Her dad has a plan for us to throw her a surprise party today. We are going to wait until later, when the place is actually crowded, and while we are gone all of her friends are going to show up for the party."

"I was wondering why you were waiting, I would have thought that you would be really excited and want to go first thing in the morning."

"I did want to go but I decided that the party would be more important."

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry softly on the lips, "always thinking of others, that's what I love about you." Harry laughed and kissed him again. They were still kissing when the door flew open and Lilly came into the room.

"Daddy said he wants us to leave so that we get back soon enough for him to take us to dinner."

Harry and Draco got up and got ready to leave. They walked into the backyard and both tried to figure out how to get to where they were going.

"We can do side long apparation. I can take you one at a time…" Draco suggested after a few minutes of thinking. He really didn't like the idea of having to drive all the way to the ministry entrance.

Harry looked skeptical but agreed in the end. "I know I can aparate but I don't think it would be good for me to do it to show up for my test…" In the end Draco took Harry and then came back for Lilly. Lilly was freaked out by the feeling, as she had never done it before, and looked shocked when she came out on the other side.

Draco laughed at the look on her face but remembered his first time and didn't pester her any. He then looked around and noticed that there were tons of people sitting around waiting to be able to take their test.

"Damn it, this is going to take forever!" Draco walked over to an empty chair and sat down, a soul look on his face. Lilly looked from him to Harry and tried to decide what to do. "Go on with him Lil I will be waiting right here," Draco said, as if reading her mind.

She laughed and followed Harry over to the sign in table. When they got there the witch in charge didn't even look up when she handed him the paperwork. "I need you to fill this out, saying that we are not responsible if you splinch yourself and verifying that you are of age to take your test." Harry thanked her and walked away to fill it out.

The form was a simple form that took about 2 minutes to fill out and when he did he went back up to the table, Lilly following, and handed it to the witch. She finally looked up and was shocked when she saw that it was Harry Potter standing in front of her.

"Wow are you really Harry Potter?"

"No I'm his evil twin."

"Really? I didn't know he has an evil twin…"

"Well he does."

"Well then why did you put the name Harry Potter on your form?"

"I forgot that I'm not him. Apparently evil twins are stupid too."

"Oh… ok… well can you fill out a different form and put your real name on it?"

Lilly, who had been laughing suddenly stopped and looked insulted. "Harry! Stop fooling around and get this done we don't have all night! And STOP with the evil twin thing! Twins are not evil!"

Harry laughed and nodded before he apologized to the witch and explained that he was just goofing and that he really in Harry potter.

"Well then Mr. Potter take a number and sit down, when the number is called it will be your turn. We are not on 226 and you are 246 and each person is on a 5-minute time limit so at the most it will be…100 minutes. If you fail you will be able to take another number and try again but there is a limit of 2 tries a day."

Harry took him number and sat down in a seat next to Draco while Lilly sat on his other side. About an hour later him number was called and he went to take his test. The person giving the test was an old wizard who looked really grumpy and clearly did not want to be there.

Harry was told to aparate into a hoop that was on the other end of a long hallway while he was taken to. He did it perfectly after about 3 seconds and was told to go back to the check in desk with his passing slip and register.

The witch at the check in handed him a form much larger then the one that he filled out before. He went back to his seat and started filling it out. About half way, and an hour later, Harry looked up to see Professor Moody walking through the room with a look of urgency on his face.

He walked over to Harry and said softly, "The house you have been staying in was attacked. Death eaters turned up and set the place on fire. One girl got hurt pretty bad and is in a muggle hospital but that was all. There are all kinds of police men outside the house as well as aurors but you still can't just appear there."

Lilly stood up and started asking him all kinds of questions before Draco offered to take her home and see what was going on. Moody stayed to help Harry finish the forms faster while Draco apparated somewhere close to the house but not right in front of it and Lilly took off as soon as they got there.

"Lilly wait!" Draco called after her and followed. He knew that there was supposed to be a party there and knew that there was probably more people hurt then she would think. When she got closer she saw that the house was still in flames but there were a lot of people out on the front lawn. She ran up to the people, pushing her way through the cops and aurors, and stopped dead. She looked around and saw a bunch of her friends sitting around covered in ashes and burns. She now knew that there was supposed to be a party, there was no reason why they would all be there otherwise. She also noticed that there was one girl missing who should have been there simply because there was no such thing as a party without her.

She walked over to her friends and said, "What happened? Where is Samantha?" No one said anything and Lilly knew that it was Sam who was hurt real bad and rushed to the hospital. She looked around for her father and saw him standing and talking to a man with red hair that obviously wasn't a cop so he must be an auror.

She went over to him, Draco following, and tried to find out what happened.

"Dad what is going on?"

He looked up and noticed that she was there and sighed in relief.

"I was in the back yard and some people just appeared and said that they were looking for you. When they found out that you weren't here they burned down the place and went to find you somewhere else. The fire won't stop though, we can't figure out why but nothing will put it out."

Lilly looked up at the house and tried to think about what she could do. She looked back at the person standing with her father and said, "Who are you?"

"That's real nice, I came to try and help and you talk to me like that?"

"I don't give a shit why you are here what is your name?"

"Percy, Percy Weasley," he said with a smirk. Lilly suddenly got uncomfortable from the looks that he was giving her. She looked around and saw that someone was talking to Draco and that he looked really nervous and pissed all in one. She went over to rescue her best friend.

"Drake what's going on?" she said as soon as she got close enough to talk to him normally. The random auror who had been talking to him looked at her and said, "Business between myself and Mr. Malfoy is not your business."

Draco smirked and looked at Lilly. He knew that would not go over well.

"What the fuck do you mean it's not my business? He's my best friend and you are bugging him so it damn well is my business."

"Your best friend?" The auror had a strange look on his face and didn't seem to believe her in the least bit. "Then what is he doing here? And why are you here? Returning to the scene of the crime?"

Lilly got really angry and clenched her fists while she closed her eyes to control the power that she felt welling up inside of her. She opened her eyes and when she did the house exploded a little more and people started to run and scream. Lilly looked at Draco and then the house, she knew what she had to do now.

Lilly concentrated really hard on the fire, she could feel the heat running through her veins and she tried her best to control the heat. She pressed the heat she felt inside of her down as hard as she could. The more she pressed down her own heat and anger the smaller the flames became.

When the fire was down the almost nothing Lilly opened her eyes again and looked back at Draco who smiled at her. She then looked at the man standing not to far away and asked him if there was anything else he needed, and if not he should really go so that they could all start to regroup and figure out what was going to happen with them for the rest of the summer. He left without a word.

Lilly went back over to her dad and asked him about Sam and how bad she is. He told her that she was burnt pretty badly on her leg but that was all really, she was the last one out because she was working so hard on getting everyone else out of the house.

Lilly nodded and looked around and noticed that the other people were all starting to leave little by little. Before long the only people left were Lilly, Draco, Lilly's dad, Percy, and 2 other random aurors.

Lilly glanced at her watch and said to Draco, "Why hasn't Harry come back yet? It's been a good hour, it shouldn't have taken him this long to finish those papers, especially when Moody was going to help him."

Draco looked at her and then looked around to see if anyone was watching. He grabbed her hand and the two of them went back to the place they had left Harry. When they got there they were met with a sight that neither of them had planned on.

The entire room was full of people who were unconscious or dead, most of them still pretty young, and Harry was no where to be found.

I am so sorry it took to long to update! I really hope you like this chapter! I will try to update again soon but my computer is STILL dead so I cant guarantee anything. I am so sorry! Remember to review and tell me what you think!


	11. ch 10 internal strength

On My Myspace

Ch. 10 internal strength

Lilly started to run around a see if there was anyone there that was alive. She was also thinking about how to find Harry while she was doing that. She told Draco to go back to her house and tell whoever was left what happened. He disappeared to do as he was told.

Lilly found one boy who looked like he was about her age who was unconscious but not dead. She carefully turned him over and saw that he was wearing robes exactly like ones Harry had at home, Gryffindor patch and everything. She looked at his face and knew that he looked familiar, like she had seen him in a picture. In fact she knew she had seen him in a picture but she couldn't remember which one or what his name was.

She laid him down flat on his back and placed her hands over his chest. They started to glow a light red but before she got to help him she was hit on the side of the head by a big red handbag and knocked to the side.

She rubbed her head and looked up to see that there was a lady standing there who looked pissed. 'I could have sworn she was unconscious 10 seconds ago' Lilly thought as she stood up and tried to shake off the feeling of being hit in the head with a brick.

"What do you think you are doing to him?" The lady asked while she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lilly.

"I was trying to help."

"It didn't look like it. It looked like you were hurting Nev."

Lilly thought about the name and finally figured out who the boy was. "Nev as in Neville? I was trying to help him. He's a friend of my brothers." Lilly was not expecting the spell that came her way but her fast reflexes somehow blocked it. It bounced right off of her arms when they were crossed in front of her. She looked just as shocked as the woman in front of her.

"How did you do that? Only people who use dark magic can do it without a wand."

Lilly looked confused. "I haven't heard that before. Harry never said that wand less was dark… I can assure you I have no intentions of hurting you."

Finally the lady lowered her wand a little bit. "Harry?"

"Yes Harry. My brother Harry Potter."

The lady looked shocked at what Lilly said. She didn't even know that Harry had a sister let alone one that could do magic without a wand. They were both distracted when Neville groaned and moved a little bit. There was something really wrong with him and they didn't know exactly what it was but he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"So are you going to let me help him or not?" Lilly asked with a little bit of attitude. She moved over to where Neville was laying on the ground and concentrated again on healing. Her hands started to glow again. Soon they were so bright that Lilly had to close her eyes. A few seconds later the light died down and she moved her hands away from the boy.

"Is he alright?"

"I think so," Lilly answered as she watched his eyes flutter open and look around and tried to figure out where he was. His eyes got bog and he sat up fast and started talking really fast.

"We have to go… they took Harry… we have to help him…" and a lot of other stuff that no one could understand.

"Neville you have to calm down now hon. we will find Harry but you have to calm down."

Neville took a deep breath to calm down a little bit and talk normally. "They took him to the manor. I heard them say they were going to go back to the manner."

"Malfoy manner?" Lilly asked him and he nodded. Lilly pulled out a cell phone and dialed fast. She called her neighbors house and said, "Hey Joan, is there a blonde outside my house talking to my father or anyone… ok could you please yell for him to came in and talk to me…." A few seconds later "Draco come back here NOW!"

Lilly hung up without waiting for an answer and started to look around. There were a few other people that were passed out and a lot that were just dead. She moved closer to a few and concentrated real hard. The bright red light came back and the three of them woke up at the same time. They looked around and started to move towards other people to see if they could help.

Lilly looked around just as Draco apparated behind her. "What's up? You find something?"

Lilly ignored the crazy looks from Neville and his Gran and told Draco, "He's at your Manner."

Draco could hear the hurt and confusion in her voice and turned her around to face him. He saw that she had tears in her eyes and a look on her face that he couldn't stand. He quickly gave her a hug and said, "Lilly you are my best friend, I will fix this don't worry. We will find your brother, and my love."

Lilly pulled away and wiped a tear from her eye while she nodded and took a deep breath to calm down. "So what are we going to do?"

Draco smiled and started to explain his plan. If everything went as planned it would be really easy to pull it off.

"Dad always keeps his prisoners in the small cell in the back of the dungeons. Are you SURE you know where that is?" Draco asked again, right before they left. There were a total of 7 people going to the manner to try and get Harry. There were also an extra 15 waiting for a signal to jump into action if needed.

"Yes Draco I'm sure I can find it." Lilly assured him while she clutched the invisibility cloak waiting to leave. The plan was to apparate directly into Draco's closet where he had a donut set up. That was the only place inside the manner that didn't have strong wards and right now they were very thankful for that.

"Ok, lets go."

Draco, Lilly, Neville, Lupin, Arthur, Tonks, and Shacklebolt apparated into the closet all at the same time. They arrived and looked around for w second, noting that the closet was larger then some normal rooms before opening the door and letting Lilly out so she could find her brother.

They sat and waited. It was the only plan they could think of that didn't involve running out into the manner without the protection of the cloak. It was simple but Draco knew that it had to work because his father didn't know about being able to apparate within the closet so a simple plan would be best.

Draco stood up and began to pace. He couldn't remember WHY he agreed to let Lilly go find him. He was worried sick about both of them. What if something happened to them? It would be his fault.

He stopped pacing when he heard a giant explosion from somewhere in the house. He knew that was not good. He looked at the rest of the people and they all got up and followed him out of the closet, ready to fight to the death.

-----------

I had originally planned on putting the next part in with this part but as I didnt get any reviews for the last chapter I wont worry about working THAT hard to do it, you will just have to wait untill I can update again.

School started again yesterday... so I dont know how long it will take sorry!

Now go review!


	12. sorry!

I am so sorry that this is not an update! I am going to florida for a week with my brother and sister-in-law and we are leaving in about 2 hours and I tried to work on the next chapter and post it for you before I left but its not done and I have so much stuff to do and I just wanted you all to know what was going on... again I'M SORRY! I promise to update asap when I get home!


	13. ch 11 rescue

Sorry it has taken so long! this is a short chapter to hold you over... I AM SORRY!

I have been busy lately... ever since I got back from florida it has been CRAZY! so anyway, hope you like!

On My Myspace

Ch. 11 rescue

Lilly quietly crept through the house to try and find where the dungeons were. She came to a room that looked like the one she had seen before when she was here. It was covered in scorch marks and there were no people in there so she knew that was where she had been. Now that she knew exactly where she was she was able to make her way through the house to where she needed to be.

She stopped and concentrated her energy on her brother. She needed to figure out exactly where he was and find his as fast as possible. She concentrated… she could feel his somewhere below her… in the dungeons. Draco was right…

She quickly made her way to the stairs that she knew were hidden behind a large tapestry on the wall and made her way down to the dungeons. Once she got there she started trying to find out which cell he was being held in. She walked slowly down the hall and looked in each one carefully. She could tell that he was around here somewhere but when she looked he wasn't in any of the cells.

She got really confused and looked again, nothing. She concentrated again and could feel that he was in the last cell… but when she got there she couldn't see him at all. She concentrated again and found out that he was supposed to be sitting right in the center of the cell… nothing.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought as she looked around to see if anyone was around to hear her. When she saw that they were really alone she started trying to get his attention. "Harry…. Harry!" She felt and heard rather then saw him stir in the center of the cell. "Harry can you hear me?"

"Yea… Lil is that you?" Harry sounded like he was hurt and confused.

Lilly pulled off the invisibility cloak and smiled at where she thought he was. "What happened to you? Why can't I see you?"

"Same reason I couldn't see you," Harry explained as he pulled off another invisibility cloak.

Lilly was really confused. "What? How did you get that?"

"Found it," Harry said nonchalantly. Lilly looked at him and knew there was more to this then he cared to show. Something was very wrong with Harry and she was going to figure out what… later.

"How do I get you out of this?" Lilly asked him and looked around for keys.

"Lucius had been using a spell…"

"How many times did he come in and out?"

"About a dozen…"

Lilly looked at Harry and noticed his sudden fearful face and decided not to mention Lucius any more. Suddenly Lilly froze. She could feel someone very powerful coming down the stairs to the dungeon. She looked at Harry, who pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and retreated back into a corner. Lilly did the same thing.

She waited and eventually saw a long cloak come into the room. She couldn't see anything inside of it and she was suddenly very cold. 'What the fuck is that?' she thought as she tried to keep the memories out of her head.

She shivered and watched. The creature walked… no floated towards the cell where Harry was being kept. Lilly was doing her best to ignore the screaming she could hear in hew head but it was hard, the screaming was getting louder.

There was something else though. She could feel a feat coming from the area that her brother was in that she didn't know existed. He was scared, and she had to help him. She concentrated all of her energy and sent out a signal that hopefully SOMEONE would hear or see. The whole room shook with the intensity of it and the creature stopped.

Slowly is turned its gave to Lilly and sucked in a deep breath. Lilly screamed. It felt like her body was being ripped apart from that one thing in the room sucking in air like that. She wanted to fight it but she didn't know what it was.

Again it inhaled and again she screamed. By then she had collapsed on the ground and was breathing heavily. "Lilly! Lilly listen to me!"

She looked up and saw that Harry had uncovered himself and was in the part of the cell closest to her. "It's a dememtor. Think of something happy and whisper 'expecto patronum' I know you can do it sis."

Lilly screamed again and was losing consciousness. She was trying to do what Harry said, though she didn't know why it would work for her and not him. She took a deep breath and looked up, ready to say the incantation when she stopped dead. The room had filled with dememtor's while she wasn't paying attention. There had to be about a dozen in there and they were all doing that deep inhaling thing, trying to suck the happiness out of the air.

Lilly tried to stand up. She managed to get up and noticed that the cloak was sitting next to her now. She was visible but she didn't think it would matter. She tried to think of something happy but they never seemed good enough. She looked over at Harry and saw that one of the hooded figures was opening the door to the cell and starting towards Harry. She thought about Harry, shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and a large silver snake bolted out of her chest and instantly drove off all of the dementors.

3 seconds later the door flew open and Draco ran into the room followed by the rest of the help. Lilly collapsed in her corner and watched as the other people all ran to the cell and opened it for Harry to get out.

The rest of the rescue went fairly easily. Remus helped Lilly out of the house and they all went to Grimwald place to rest.

Draco and Lilly, having never been to Grimwald place looked around for a while before they went to bed.

"What happened down there that you needed help? Our way was totally unblocked the whole way, we didn't see anything," Draco asked while they looked around the library.

"I don't know what they were," Lilly reached for a book and continued. "They were… floating and it got really cold."

"Dementors…"

"I think that's what Harry said I'm not sure."

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Lilly dared to speak again.

"Draco… I think your father did something to Harry…"

Draco looked at her, clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think your father… raped Harry."


	14. ch 12 school

On my Myspace

Ch. 12 School

The next few days went by without any problems. Harry was not the same as he had been before he was kidnapped but he was not exactly suicidal either. The first day that he had returned he had locked himself in his room and Draco was the only one that he allowed to come in to see him.

"Harry, what happened?" Draco asked him quietly while the two of them lay on the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Harry responded. It was the same response he had given many times. Draco just sighed and stroked Harry's dark hair.

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry."

"You really are on my side right. I mean… you're not gonna change your mind?"

"Of course I'm not gonna change my mind. Did you forget what happened to me by the hands of that monster my father calls Lord?"

"No… I didn't forget… it's just that… it's so… strange it all. I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

The days went by quickly and eventually Harry was able to explain to Draco what happened while he was away. Though he was not raped it was pretty close to it.

"So you weren't actually raped?" Draco asked with some relief.

"No I wasn't, that was being saved for a later day. I pretty much went through the same stuff that you did."

Draco was happy that his boyfriend hadn't been raped. It was terrible that he had to go through the same thing but he was forcing himself to look at the bright side.

A couple weeks flew by and soon it was time for both Harry and Draco to return to Hogwarts. Lilly would even miss the random visits that Neville had started paying them since the incident at the ministry. She was not too happy about it but she knew that she had to just let them go. It had to be done.

"You promise me you'll write me?" she asked as they neared the platform.

"I promise." Harry promised her as he gave his sister a big hug.

"What about you?" she asked Draco, "You'll write too?"

Draco just nodded and looked away. He didn't want to admit it but he was going to really miss her. She WAS his best friend after all. Lilly smiled and gave him a hug too. The three of them; along with Moody and the new instated professor Lupin walked through the barrier and onto the platform.

"Wow; it worked." Lilly said shocked. She had expected to crash into the wall instead of get let through.

"I told you it would." Harry said with a smirk. Lilly laughed and watched as Draco walked away mumbling something about "prefect duties."

"Well you had better go too; the trains gonna leave soon. See ya Harry." Lilly said sadly.

"Good bye Lills; ill write soon I promise." Harry said before he gave her another hug and climbed onto the train.

She stood with moody and watched as the train started rolling away. There were always the last few people that were jumping on as it started to leave and she saw that Neville was one of them. He was dragging two suitcases towards the train so she ran over and grabbed one for him. They both ran towards the train and threw the luggage on with just enough time for Neville to jump on.

He laughed and turned to wave at Lilly yelling "Thank you!" She just laughed and waved back.

Neville started walking down the aisle to find a compartment that was fairly empty. About half way down the train he found Harry sitting alone in one looking at a magazine that he was pretty sure Lilly had gotten for him.

"Hey Harry; you mind?" he pointed at the seat across from Harry.

Harry smiled and said, "Nope I don't mind. I saw you on the platform. Lilly really saved your life didn't she?"

Neville blushed and nodded; concentrating on getting his luggage into the overhead. This caused Harry to laugh again, "So when are you going to ask her to go out with you?"

Neville didn't answer. He just finished storing his luggage and sat down. Harry laughed again and went back to his magazine.

The train ride was pretty boring. Neville stared out the window for most of it and Harry just kept reading his magazine. Once, for a few minutes, Ron and Hermione showed up but they had to leave again for more prefect duties.

By the time Harry had arrived at the school he was very anxious to see Draco again. He knew that they would be a big surprise to everyone in the castle. Some people would be ok with them and others would be furious.

Earlier that week the two of them had agreed to meet just outside the great hall and go in together. That way they would be able to tell people without actually telling them. That and it would all be over pretty fast.

Harry stood outside great hall and waited for Draco to show up. It was not until after everyone else had gone in and the sorting had begun that he showed up. "What took you so long?" Harry asked him with a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry. I had to talk to professor Snape about something that I will explain later I don't want to ruin the mood." He responded as he pulled Harry in for a more intimate kiss.

A minute later the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to jump and step away from each other. They looked up and saw that professor Lupin was standing there; a slight grin on his face.

"You two need to get into the great hall don't you think? You will miss out on the food."

Harry and Draco both nodded and watched as professor Lupin walked through the doors and into the great hall. They followed but at a slower pace. As soon as they stepped into the hall everyone grew silent watched the two "rivals" to see what they would do.

Draco smirked and turned towards Harry, "what do you say to a little surprise for all of our fans?"

Before Harry could answer his lips were captured in a kiss so passionate he almost felt guilty for doing it in front of the whole school. Almost.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. "I'll see you later." Draco said softly with another quick kiss as he walked away to his table.

Harry just smiled back and walked over to his table oblivious to all the stares aimed towards him.

* * *

Hey there everyone!! I am so sorry it took so long to update!! I have been busy with so much stuff lately its just been crazy. So sorry! hopefully it will never take this long again... 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	15. ch 13 surprises

WHAT IS THIS!?!? AN UPDATE!?!? WOW!?!?

I know... its been a long time! I am so so so so so sorry that it took so long to update. I was busy with school. I'm sure you can all understand that right? I'm sorry. It wont happen again. I promise!

hope you like!!

On My Myspace

Ch. 13 surprises

Harry and Draco both finished their dinner at their respective tables. The two of them were two of the last people left in the great hall. The only others were Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Pansy, and a few others sitting away from the rest at the Ravenclaw table.

Draco yawned and stood up. He wanted to get away from Pansy as fast as he could. The girl was driving him crazy. "Draco, you're not actually with him are you? It was all pretend right?" He had heard the question a million times in the past hour that he spent sitting there and he was sick of it. All he wanted was a good night kiss from his boyfriend so that he could go to bed and be rid of the headache that was forming quickly. He started to walk out of the door but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his middle.

"Did you really think you would get away without giving mea good night kiss?" Harry whispered in his ear. Draco smiled and turned around, but before he could say anything Harry kissed him and held him close.

When the two of them broke apart Harry said, "Now go to sleep and take care of that headache you have."

"How did you know I have a headache?"

Harry laughed, "You know I can't keep my eyes off of you. I saw you rub your head more then once. I'm actually surprised you didn't leave a lot earlier then this." Draco smiled at Harry and kissed him again, and again, before going to his own dorm and falling asleep as soon as he got to the bed.

Harry went back to the table for a few minutes and then told the others that he was tired and was going to go to bed. Ron left with him, but the rest were going to stay up a little while longer and talk some more.

"Harry mate, why didn't you tell me that you were with Malfoy like that?" Ron asked while they were walking up to the room.

Harry looked at him, but didn't reply right away. Ron didn't look angry, but he did look really hurt. "I don't know really, I wanted to make sure that it was going to last before I really told anyone. The worst thing for me would have been to have to tell everyone that I am going out with someone and then have it not work a week later. I didn't want to set myself up for anything worse then I needed to."

Ron just nodded, and didn't say anything until they were all the way upstairs and getting into bed. "Harry?"

"Yea Ron"

"You know you're my best friend right? Nothing is ever going to change that. It doesn't bother me that you're with him, as long as you're happy."

Harry smiled over at his friend and said "Thanks Ron, that means a lot to me." He turned to his trunk and opened the top. When he did he found a small box sitting on the top that he knew he did not put in there. He picked it up and saw that on the bottom there was a message from his sister

_Hey Harry!_

_I got you a present! I was reading somewhere that these don't work at your school but I had a theory I wanted to try and Remus helped me with it. Now they work. If you want or need to get a hold of me, I'm number one. _

_Love, _

_Lilly_

P.S. Draco is number 2 

Harry looked at the box, and then he looked at Ron. "Hey Ron one more thing I have to tell you."

"Yea what?"

"I have a twin sister."

"Oh… ok"

Harry smiled and went back to the box he help in his hand. He slowly opened it and out slid a small black cell phone. He flipped it open and turned it on. The wallpaper that showed up was a picture of him and Draco, but he had no idea how she got it on there. He laughed and held number one for it to dial Lilly.

"Hey there bro. I see you found my present."

"Yea I did Lilly, what made you think this would work?"

"A hunch."

The conversation was interrupted by the dorm door opening and the rest of the boys coming in. "Who you talking to Harry?" Neville asked as soon as he noticed the phone. "It is Lilly?" he asked with a little too much enthusiasm. Harry nodded and laughed at Neville before telling Lilly that he had to go because he had to get to sleep.

The next morning the boys all woke up to a loud ring coming from the corner of the room that Harry was sleeping in. Harry jumped out of bed and reached for the phone, but not before cursing himself for not thinking to turn it off.

"Hello?" he said, still half asleep.

"HARRY! It's a phone! Did you know that it would work?"

Harry laughed at Draco. He had been introduced to a lot of muggle things over the summer, but it was always basic stuff. A cell phone had not quite made the cut for basics. "Yea hun, it's a phone, but no I did not know it would work, it was a surprise for me too"

"This is so cool! Now I can talk to you whenever I want to!"

"You might want to wait until we find out how much she is paying for this phone before we use it a lot. There is normally a set amount of minutes we can use."

The conversation continued for a few more minutes before Harry told Draco that he had to go and get ready for breakfast. He had a strange feeling about going to breakfast and did not know why.

When he walked through the doors to the great hall Draco came running up to him. He smiled at his boyfriend but then noticed that there was a look on Draco's face that he had not seen in a long while. Fear. "Harry have you talked to Lilly today?"

"No, I didn't have the chance to. Why?"

"I tried to call her after I hung up with you but she didn't answer her phone. Then I came here and saw this," He held out a paper that had been delivered earlier that day. The front of it had a large picture of the dark mark, a picture that he always dreaded, and an article about recent attacks.

They were attacking families of muggle born students.

Harry pulled out his phone and called his sister, hoping that he wasn't right when he thought that she would be a target. How could he have been so stupid? Now that they were all back at school she was going to move in with her dad and aunt. She would have no protection there at all.

Harry let out a frustrated growl when she did not answer her phone. He dialed again and waited for her to answer, but she never did. He walked up to the staff table and told professor Lupin that Lilly was missing. He got up and walked out of the hall through the back door. Harry went back to his table hoping that she would be found soon.

Draco went over and sat down next to him. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's strong, you know that right?" Harry nodded but was still worried about her. He should have known that something was wrong when he woke up with that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Draco I don't care how strong she is, I can't just sit here and wait to find out if she's ok. I have to do something about it"

"I understand, I want to do something too but what can we do? All we know right now is that she's gone."

"I don't know…"

Both of them resigned themselves to going to class for the day. Neither was fully into the lessons, but they were completely aware of every person that walked past the classroom doors.

Not long after lunch, while they were in the library studying, professor Lupin walked up to them and said that Lilly had been found. She was in a muggle hospital, but they would not be able to see her until the following day. They felt bad that she was hurt, but they both knew that she was alive. That would have to be enough for them at the present moment.

That night at dinner Professor McGonagall, the new head mistress, gave them all some very surprising news. "Due to the recent attack on the families of muggle born students we are going to invite them all to stay here with us. We want to make sure that everyone that wants to be safe is. If you have any family members that will want to stay here with us please see me some time with the next couple days. Friday will be when they all arrive, so if you have not told me before Wednesday night I will not be able to help them."

"Harry!" Draco yelled from the other side of the room. "Does that mean Lilly too?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He sure hoped so. His sister would be safe. That's all he cared about at that moment.


	16. note

SO now that I have read the last book in the harry potter series, this story seems really really really stupid.. I knew it was stupid before but now just... damn!

Who else finished the book? Wasn't it amazing?

As far as I know im gonna keep writing this story just for the hell of it… but I have homework to do before I will have the time.. (yea homework- summer reading. Yuck)

So yea.. bye for now!!


	17. ch 14 Visit

On My Myspace

Ch. 14 Visit

The morning after the attack Harry and Draco were the first ones awake. They both showered and met in the great hall before even the teachers were down there. They ate breakfast silently, and waited for someone to show up so that they could find out what they had to do to see Lilly. Harry was worried that she would not get the care she needed. Muggle hospitals don't deal with magical wounds, and they could easily miss something that could be fatal to his sister.

"How much longer do you think we should wait here before we go wake Professor Lupin and demand answers?" Draco asked quietly. Harry smiled, he was glad that he wasn't the only one thinking about waking Lupin, and said, " We can give him 15 more minutes, and if he's not here we will go find him."

Draco nodded and mumbled angry words to himself. It was obvious that he was really worried about Lilly as well.

14 minutes later professor Lupin walked into the great hall and went over to the two worried teens sitting in silence. "I told you she is fine, but if you want I can take you to see her." Needless to say they were soon walking through the front doors of the hospital and going up to see Lilly.

When they got there she was sitting up in bed and reading a book, which turned out to be a basic charms book. She looked as if she was going to hide the book, but then she saw who it was and she smiled. "Hey guys, how you doing?"

"How are YOU doing is the more important question. What the hell happened?" Harry answered as he went to give his sister a giant hug. Lilly gave Draco a hug and explained what had happened the night before.

"I was out walking around when someone attacked me. I just wasn't expecting it, and before I knew it I was waking up here. So I really don't know who it was or anything, but I will tell you that it was really painful for a little while. When Professor Lupin showed up last night and gave me a pain potion it helped a ton."

"How long are you going to have to stay here?" Harry asked as he sat down on the end of her bed.

"I don't really know. The doctors are pretty confused with how fast I have been healing," Lilly answered, "but it shouldn't be more then a couple days"

The four of them sat around for about half an hour, but then Harry and Draco had to get back to school, and Lupin had a class to teach, so they said their goodbyes and left her to her book.

Friday morning Harry and Draco both went to the great hall with heavy hearts. Today was the day that the muggles related to any of the students at Hogwarts would be arriving, but Lilly was still in the hospital and would not be able to be there until Monday. The two of them went to classes, but, for the first time ever, were not too happy about them coming to an end for the day.

At dinner Professor McGonagall stood up and told the students, "Our many guests will be arriving tonight by the same way you all normally arrive at the beginning of the year. I expect you all to welcome them when they arrive, and I hope you all cam be very helpful while they are here."

An hour later the entire student body of Hogwarts was standing outside the front doors of the school waiting for the many boats to come across the lake and bring the guests.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all standing near each other waiting for the boats. "This sucks, I wish Lilly were coming today instead of Monday" Neville grumbled. Hermione smiled at him, she had never met Lilly, but she could tell that Neville was very fond of her, and she really hoped that Lilly felt the same way.

"Yea Neville we know, but there is nothing we can do about it right now, those stupid doctors are making this a lot more complicated then it should be," Draco replied angrily. He really hated the thought of his best friend being in the hands of just the doctors and nurses at the hospital. Not only did he distrust their healing methods, but also he knew that there was not any kind of security there that death eaters could not get through.

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the boats. Hermione instantly ran over to greet her parents, and Ron followed behind her a little slower. Draco, Harry, and Neville waited patiently while all of the relatives went into the school and found out where they were going to be staying. Once everyone was inside Neville mumbled something about needing to finish homework and he walked away leaving Harry and Draco alone in the entrance hall.

As soon as Neville was out of sight Draco pulled Harry towards him and kissed his deeply. When he pulled away they were both breathless, and Harry had a slight blush on his cheeks. Draco chuckled softly and said, "I can only imagine how much trouble we will get into once Lilly is here. You know she's going to want to explore every part of this castle, so we should use this weekend to rest and do all the homework we have."

Harry sighed and agreed that it was probably a good idea, and they planned to meet up tomorrow morning in the library.

Sunday evening Harry and Draco were sitting in the library again when they saw that it was time to go to dinner. They got up and walked out of the library hand in hand. As they passed a window Harry stopped suddenly.

"Harry what is it?" Draco asked slightly annoyed. He was hungry and wanted to get to the great hall.

"Look!" Harry said, pointing out the window. When Draco looked he saw what the big surprise was.

"Its still early September, why is it snowing?" Draco asked angrily. He hated snow, it tended to mess up his hair a lot more then he would ever admit to.

"I don't know, but come one lets go eat." Harry said, and he started dragging Draco towards the great hall again. Draco just sighed and tried to keep up with his boyfriend so that they could get food faster.

When the two got to the great hall they parted at the door and went to their separate tables. Draco sat at the Slytherin table fairly close to the door, and Harry went about half way down the Gryffindor table to sit next to Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

20 minutes later the doors to the great hall opened and everyone was suddenly silent. A girl stood there in a short black skirt, a green top, and a Slytherin scarf. Her red hair clashed with the green, but she was smiling and extremely pleased with herself.

The entire student body watched as she scanned the crowd and walked over to where Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table. She went to him, took of the scarf, and wrapped it around his neck. "Thanks for letting me borrow it hun, it sure was cold out there." Draco grinned and tried not to laugh to hard. He knew Lilly liked her fun, and he wanted to see what she was willing to do in order to get a laugh out of a few people.

He watched in silence as she turned and walked away towards the Gryffindor table. She walked up behind Harry and gave him a big hug, but did not hold it to long because a couple seconds later she had her arms around Neville and was kissing him straight on the lips. Which was something nobody at Hogwarts would have imagined happening.

"So love, do you have any more room for me or do I get to sit on the floor?" Lilly asked Neville after she stopped kissing him. He moved over and made room for her to sit between him and Harry, but he never stopped grinning for the rest of the night.


End file.
